wolfssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ananke's Cabin
Ananke's Cabin Description The cabin itself is a dark place, looking like an ancient Greek temple, even though it still looks as new as the day it was build. The columns and the building itself are made of dark stone, instead of the typical white. Inside the building is a large common room in the beginning, with large bookshelves and such. Leading further into the cabin is single long hallway with rooms on each side, one for each person residing there. Whenever a new camper appears, a new room appears, and whenever a camper leaves, that room disappears as well. At the end of the hallway is the room where the counselor resides. Residents Counselor # Alexander von Oldenburg Lieutenant # Members # Campers Not Year Round # Adoption # Inactive # Former Members # Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Ananke have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Ananke have the ability to force the effects of extreme hunger and thirst upon a person for a short time; leaving them weak and vulnerable to attacks. #Children of Ananke have the ability to force a random OCD upon the opponent. While the OCD is random, it is always one which leaves the opponent unable to attack and somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Defensive #Children of Ananke can make the weapons or shields of their opponents age to the point where they’ll break after hitting something once. After some time, usually half an hour or so, the weapon will reverse the aging and damage done to it. Supplementary #The children of Ananke can, for a period of between 2 and 4 hours, make a person’s hunger, thirst and tiredness disappear. This drains the user a moderate amount, since it draws from the energy of the user. #The Children of Ananke can cause plants, walls and other things like that to age and crumble/whither, to clear the way. It drains the user a small to moderate amount. #Children of Ananke can, by placing subtle compulsions in the minds of the surrounding people, achieve a sort of "invisibility", though it's not that they're invisible, people just don't notice them, unless they do something like kill a person or shout loudly. Passive #The Children of Ananke can, if they concentrate, see how a person will look as they grow older. However, they can only see a maximum of 15 years “into the future”. Counsellor only #In rare cases, they can control a person for a short time by placing subtle compulsions in their mind. It cannot be something which goes directly against the person’s nature, since that would cause the person to discover it and then it wouldn’t work anymore. E.g. a pacifist couldn’t be ordered to harm someone. Traits #Children of Ananke generally don’t need much food, water or sleep. The amount they need vary between the children, some need more and some need less, but all need less than your average human or demigod. #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 15, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. Treaty with other cabins Enemy cabins *